


Adorabilis

by yeaka



Series: Neon Tetra [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis is told that Noctis’ kitten has been running amok.





	Adorabilis

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in the same AU as some other ficlets wherein hybrid cat!Prom is Noctis’ pet from Niflheim, but it’s stand-alone and you don’t need to read them for this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s barely been a week, and Ignis is already hearing complaints about Noctis’ kitten running wild—which, when he tracks those rumours down, usually just translate to Prompto flittering about the palace, ‘suspiciously’ snapping pictures of mundane things—or, rather, things that have become mundane to the palace staff. Ignis tries to explain that to an outsider, especially a survivor of Niflheim’s cruel regime, Insomnia’s palace is of such splendor, such beauty, that such awe-struck behaviour can hardly be helped. Besides, a cat doesn’t know any better. How is Prompto to know that one doesn’t just _run_ through royal halls, nor slide down banisters, nor bat at potted plants? Somehow, Ignis doubts that Noctis is correcting him. Which leaves it up to Ignis, as per usual. 

Of course, Ignis is well aware that the complaints are likely far exaggerated, simply because the palace’s sheltered staff isn’t used to anyone from Niflheim, let alone a rogue experiment, both blond and inhuman. He’s heard several digging remarks about Prompto’s disheveled clothes (all borrowed from Noctis), Prompto’s messy hair (likely ruffled from Noctis’ constant petting), and even a pungent, fishy odor, which Ignis will take responsibility for—he is, after all, the one serving most of their meals. But the effect shouldn’t be collective, and Ignis has a sneaking suspicion that he needs to have another how-to-take-care-of-pets lecture with Noctis. He would’ve thought that Prompto, clearly being sentient, would know enough to wash and groom himself, but clearly, Ignis thought wrong.

He steps off the elevator and walks through Noctis’ suite sometime after dinner, having heard the final straw—a disgruntled gardener concerned with ‘the prince’s kitty-cat muddying his lawn.’ Something will have to be done.

Noctis’ quarters are strangely quiet for once—as he nears the lounge area, he expects to hear a buzz of electronic sounds, and maybe Noctis and Prompto’s friendly banter, or even mutual jeering over a King’s Knight competition. Yet when Ignis walks through the doorway, both phones are on the coffee table, screens blank, and Noctis and Prompto are right where he left them, just dead to the world.

Noctis is slumped against the corner of the couch, head propped against the backrest, and Prompto’s sprawled out in his lap, cheek cushioned on his chest. One of Noctis’ hands is still tangled in Prompto’s yellow hair, the other hanging limply over the side. Prompto’s arms are loosely wrapped around Noctis’ middle, his stomach draped over Noctis’ legs, his tail lightly twitching in his sleep. They’re both breathing quietly, peacefully. And they’re so intertwined that Ignis can’t tell if they just passed out during King’s Knight or really did tucker themselves out from cuddling alone.

As professional as Ignis tries to be, even he has to admit that they look _adorable_ , and he has half a mind to snap a picture of his own to share with Gladiolus. He seriously considers it as he stares at them for a few minutes, partially hoping they’ll wake up and spare him the decision. He did, after all, come to talk to them. But Noctis’ face is so serene, and Prompto’s purring faintly, even in his sleep. They’re so wholly, unbearably _cute_ that he can’t bring himself to disturb their tender moment. 

Finally, he turns to leave, figuring he’ll text Noctis in the morning. In the meantime, Prompto isn’t hurting anyone. (Just, apparently, giving their prince pleasant dreams.)


End file.
